An electromagnetic forming technique of installing a coil in a hollow metal member and energizing the coil in a pulse-like manner to increase a diameter of the metal member has been known.
In PATENT DOCUMENT 1, which will be described below, a coil used for electromagnetic forming of a metal member is described. This coil is formed by winding an insulation-coated electrical conductor around an insulating bobbin.